1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shooting chairs used by persons firing guns, and particularly, shooting long guns.
2. Prior Art
Shooting chairs have been used for years. Generally, the chairs have supporting legs, a seat, and a support arm that will support the muzzle end of a gun being fired. The known shooting chairs are generally made of heavy metal or wood materials, so that they will remain very stable during firing. For the most part, such shooting chairs have been used on shooting ranges and at target practice areas to allow a shooter to “sight-in” his gun. While any gun can be fired while sitting on the shooting chair, the chair is most often used during the firing of rifles or other long guns.
Known shooting chairs have not been easily transported from one area of use to another area of use. Consequently, the stable shooting chairs have generally not been used in the field when hunting animals, or they have been placed in a field location and left at that location. This is due not only to the weight and bulkiness of the shooting chairs, but also because they often do not include any means for easily changing the height and direction of the support arm for the muzzle end of the gun when it is used in the field, to shoot at an animal.